


Otchłań

by DoctorOfHunters



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Evil, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Space Husbands, They both are just so fucked up, or something like that
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorOfHunters/pseuds/DoctorOfHunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post SW VII. Kylo upadł, a Jasna strona Mocy nie zniknęła. Wciąż w nim tkwi i sprawia ból... I wtedy przybywa Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otchłań

Kylo nie spał, ale pogrążył się w ciemności znajdujące się pod powiekami. Potrzebował tego, bo wciąż czuł krzyk Jasnej strony Mocy w swojej piersi. Musiał zwalczyć tę chorobę, zarazę niszczącą podwaliny tego, kim się stał kiedyś i kim był teraz. Rozdzierała go, bardziej niż rany zadane przez tę dziewczynę - nowicjuszkę, która nie powinna móc mu tego zrobić.

Bezwiednie otworzył wargi i z jego ust wyrwał się cichy jęk rozpaczy. Nie rozpaczy, poniżenia, które paliło jego skórę, kości, umysł. Czuł-

-Boli, prawda. –Na dźwięk tego głosu Kylo (lub może Ben?) otworzył szybko oko i pochyliwszy głowę, spojrzał na osobę, która się odezwała.  

Hux siedział na krześle obok jego łóżka. Założył nogę na nogę i wyprostował kręgosłup. Jego twarz była maską. Była zimną, wyrzeźbioną z lodu maską. Piękną, – nie, Kylo nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, nawet gdyby chciał – ale bezduszną. W dłoniach obracał wąskie metalowe pudełko. Patrzył  na nie, nie na niego. Jednak Kylo czuł się obserwowany. Zacisnął mocniej szczęki. _Dlaczego nie słyszałem, kiedy przyszedł? Nie wyczułem go?_ _Nie chcę go widzieć!_ Nie chciał na niego patrzeć. Na jego idealny image, na tę idealną maskę. Chciał zostać sam, by powstrzymać to, co się w nim działo.

 _Naprawdę? Przecież to czujesz -_ głos w jego podświadomości zaśmiał się. – _Jakbyś w końcu wrócił z długiej podróży do domu. Kylo, sięgnij po to._ Ból w piersi wzmógł się, a w czaszce poczuł dziwne tętnienie. Świat zadrżał przed jego oczami. Nie rozumiał, co się działo.

-Zamknij się! – Jego ręce zacisnęły się mocno na kocu, którym był przykryty. Nie wiedział, do kogo skierował ten krzyk, wiec dodał: Co ty tu robisz?! Wyjdź!

\- Nie wiem. Chciałem… Musiałem sprawdzić… – Hux wyszeptał cicho, prawie nie poruszając wargami i marszcząc brwi, przyglądając się pudełku z niezwykłym zainteresowaniem. Brzmiał tak, jakby był w letargu. A potem znowu: – Boli?

_Co to ma, kurwa, znaczyć?!_

-Wynoś się!

\- Boli. – Hux powtórzył. Monotonie i ani krzty głośniej. I ponownie nie było to pytanie. Chyba. Jednak teraz jego oczy wpatrywały się prosto w lewe oko Kylo –prawe było zasłonięte bandażem.

-Powiedziałem: WYJDŹ! - Odwrócił wzrok od tych potwornych oczu. Miał wrażenie jakby patrzył w otchłań, tą samą, w którą o mało nie wpadł, gdy planeta ulegała zniszczeniu. Zimna, groźna, zwiastująca koniec, a zarazem wieczność upadku.

Nie usłyszał niczego. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nalegał na jego wyjście. Chciał tego? Nie chciał? Obecność Huxa coś w nim otworzyła - choć nie wiedział co. Na pewno w końcu znowu miał powód do tego z czego był znany – wybuchu histerii.

-Generale-!

Hux przerwał mu, pochylając się gwałtownie nad nim i zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał. Poszukiwał czegoś w jego oczach.

-Boli.

Niedowierzanie. Zaskoczenie. Złość.

Kylo czuł się słaby.

-Tak – warknął bezmyślnie, choć nie chciał. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć, gdy zrozumiał, co zrobił. Jednak nie zdążył, bo Hux ponownie go zaskoczył.

\- Rozumiem. To twoja kara, Kylo.  

Hux odsunął się powoli i usiadł. Kylo zamrugał, oszołomiony. _Kara? Dlaczego użył tego słowa i w taki sposób to wypowiedział?_

\- Czego ty chcesz? Przyszedłeś się napawać? Albo może szukać pocieszenia? Kalkulować czyja niedola jest większa?

\- Nie. Nie wiem.  

Kylo drgnął. To zdecydowanie nie było normalne. Hux uwielbiał mówić. Przemówienia były jego żywiołem, używał języka, by ranić, podsycać emocje, niszczyć. Jego usta były dziełem boga manipulacji.  To dziwne zachowanie, te monosylaby, sprawiały, że Kylo czuł się niedobrze. Jakby coś ugrzęzło mu w gardle.

\- Więc dlaczego, do jasnej cholery?! _Generale_ , powiedz mi, czego ode mnie chcesz?!

-Widzisz, Kylo, rozmyślałem.

Jęknął, gdy Hux ponownie się zamyślił. Coś było nie w porządku. Ponownie wyczuł te dziwne wibracje.

\- O czym? – wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- O przyszłości.

Zamknął oczy. _Uzbrój się w cierpliwość. Sięgnij._

-Chciałem wiedzieć… - Hux zabrzmiał bardziej realnie, bardziej jak jego głos. Głos, którym wykrzyczał śmierć planet w układzie Hosnian.  – Chcę wiedzieć, czy powstaniesz, czy rany na twoim ciele zostaną tylko bliznami - niedoskonałością regeneracji ludzkiego ciała.

_Co?_

-Chcę wiedzieć, czy będziesz zdolny stać się silniejszy, na tyle, by zadać innym, naszym wrogom stokroć gorsze rany.

_Naszym._

Kylo poczuł silne uderzenie serca (nie wiedział czyjego) i chichot w podświadomości. Znieruchomiał. Wpatrywał się w biały sufit, który idealnie odzwierciedlał to, co widział w swoim umyśle.

-Chcę… Kurwa - głos Generała zachwiał się i usłyszał lekkie pyknięcie, a po chwili drugie. Wdech i głęboki wydech, a wraz z nim zapach papierosowego dymu.

Nie wytrzymał przedłużającej się ciszy i zerknął w bok. Jego oko rozszerzyło się, gdy zobaczył idealnego Generała opierającego czoło o dłoń. Drżącego, jak wtedy, kiedy go rozgniewał.

-Generale? – Tym razem jego tytuł nie był użyty w ramach słownej przepychanki.

-Chcę wiedzieć…

Zimny, stalowe oczy, niby niebieski-niby zielony odnalazły swoje przeciwieństwo -  jego ciemne, prawie czarne. Źrenice rozszerzyły się, Kylo poczuł emocje. Byt Huxa w końcu się rozbudził. Idealna maska upadła. Westchnął, gdy złość uderzyła w jego umysł. Nie, to nie była złość. To była furia. Czysta, prawdziwa furia. Esencja Ciemności. Pasja walki.

_Sięgnij. Czujesz to._

Kylo zrobił to. Sięgnął po więcej. Bezwiednie się poruszył, opierając ciężar ciała na łokciu i odwracając się w stronę Huxa. Pochylił się, chciał być bliżej źródła tej Mocy. Jasność, którą wcześniej tak boleśnie odczuwał w piersiach, która okrążyła jego serce w nadziei na zmianę, skurczyła się. Kylo uśmiechnął się, bo wiedział dlaczego – przestraszyła się, ponownie go opuszczała. Odczuwał ulgę i zachwyt. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tego czegoś. Nie potrafił tego nazwać. Snoke nigdy mu tego nie dał, nie pokazał czegoś takiego. Tak naturalnego i wspaniałego w swoim gwałtownym żywiole. Nie rozumiał, co się działo, ale chciał więcej. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w czerwone usta, bladą cerę, rude włosy błyszczące w świetle lamp, w żyłę pulsującą na szyi, w zmarszczkę między brwiami. Szukał, tak jak wcześniej Hux. _Hux. Hux. Hux._ Powtarzał jak mantrę imię człowieka, który go nienawidził. Kylo poczuł suchość w ustach i zacisnął pięść. Sam wcześniej też prawdopodobnie nienawidził Huxa. Przynajmniej wcześniej. Nawet minuty temu, ale teraz nie było już w nim nienawiści, ale z pewnością nie zastąpiła ją obojętność.  

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał gorąco, bez agresji. Zapytał tak, jakby pytał Boga o sens życia.

Hux podniósł głowę i wpatrywał się w niego. Oddychał ciężko. Był teraz sobą w całej swojej okazałości. Potworem, który z taką łatwością zniszczył system Hosnian i miliony istnień. Oblizał wargi, a Kylo zachłannie śledził ruch jego języka.

-Chcę zemsty. Chcę potęgi. Chcę ich wszystkich zgnieść. Chcę zniszczyć wszystko, na czym im zależy, a potem triumfować w ich bólu, patrzeć jak płoną. I chcę wiedzieć, czy ty też tam będziesz.

Kylo jęknął z powodu żądzy, którą poczuł. Zamknął oczy. Tym razem powitała go czerń z otchłani i czerwień pochodząca z płomieni. Nie było już Jasności. Pozostał tylko popiół, którym obsypano jego rany, by pamiętał, czym grozi słabość. Przypomniał sobie śmierć swojego ojca i pomyślał, jakie to było bezsensowne. Nie dodało mu to siły, wręcz go osłabiło, doprowadziło do bólu, który czuł jeszcze chwilę temu. _Tyle można było zrobić, nie na tym polega Ciemność_. _Sięgnij głębiej. Otchłań to nie koniec_ – cichy głos ponownie się odezwał. Głos zdrajcy, ale o ile przyjemniejszy od skrzeku stwora, który nazywał się jego Mistrzem. Otworzył oczy, od razu kierując spojrzenie na Huxa, który odchylił głowę do tyłu. _Snoke się mylił._ W oddali, jakby echo echa usłyszał warknięcie, ale odepchnął je, zasłonił się przed nim tym, co znalazł u Huxa. Był silny. Już nigdy nie będzie się kulił ze strachu. Sięgnął przed siebie, sięgnął do umysłu Źródła jego nowej Ciemności. Zobaczył wszystko i zaczął na tym żerować, jak sęp na padlinie. Wziął to, co Hux mógł mu dać bez swojej zgody.

Ale chciał skończyć. Już nie bał się Otchłani.  

Usiadł i z euforią stwierdził, że nie czuje już bólu. Żadnego. Nie rozrywając ani na moment delikatnego połączenia między nim a Huxem, zacisnął i rozluźnił pięść. Poczuł ruch mięśni. Nie był już pokonaną marionetką, psem walczącym za pana. Bezwolnym, użalającym się nad sobą chłopcem. Benem – pomyślał i z radością stwierdził, że nie boi się już tego imienia. Przynajmniej na tę chwilę. Nie mógł tego utracić. Nie chciał znowu być narażony na atak Jasnej strony Mocy. Nie chciał być odtrącony przez Źródło.

-Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś?

Teraz znał już odpowiedź. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł. Przecież czuł to. Jednak musiał to usłyszeć z tych ust. Wiedział, ile to zmieni. Hux zamrugał, wpatrzony w sufit.

\- Myślę, że wiesz więcej ode mnie, Kylo. Ja nie rozumiem.

Zadrżał, słysząc ponownie swoje imię.  

_Nie rozumiem tego. Dlaczego. Dlaczego. Chciałem? Chciałem. Chyba._

\- Dziwne. Wiem, że jesteś w moim umyśle, choć jesteś jakiś inny niż kiedyś. Więc dlaczego-

-Powiedz to. Chcę to usłyszeć nie w myślach. Wypowiedz te słowa. Na głos.

Hux usiadł prosto, a on od razu skierował wzrok na jego usta.

\- Doskonale! – warknął. - Poczułem to. Po tym, jak przegraliśmy, po tym, jak Snoke wydał mi rozkaz uratowanie ciebie, po tym, jak zobaczyłem cię w śniegu prawie martwego, po tym, jak uciekliśmy z planety, po tym, jak zostało zniszczone wszystko, na co pracowałem, po tym, jak ukrywałem się w swoim gabinecie, niszcząc wszystko jak ty, bo to już koniec!… Odnieśliśmy porażkę! Przegraliśmy! I wtedy usłyszałem… To coś mnie tutaj wezwało! – Hux wstał i rzucił ledwo zaczętego papierosa i pudełko w kąt pokoju. Jego płaszcz upadł na ziemię, a ręce powędrowały do włosów. - Coś wezwało mnie do ciebie! Przyciągnęło! Myślałem jednocześnie, że to dobry i tragiczny, bezsensowny pomysł! Nie rozumiem. Nie wiem, co się dzieje!  Kazało mi tu przyjść! Do kogoś, kim gardzę! Do kogoś, komu-

 _Zazdroszczę! Masz taką potęgę i nie użyjesz jej, tylko się bawisz! Nie kontrolujesz tego i niszczysz bezwiednie rzeczy pożyteczne, zamiast użyć tego, by zniszczysz ich! By zniszczyć słabość galaktyki. Zniszczyć nieporządek i odbudować porządek! By zapanował pokój. Mój pokój! Moja władza, mój porządek! Uratuj mnie! Siebie! Uwolnij nas!_ Generał nie wypowiedział tego, ale Kylo to usłyszał, mimo że Hux tylko warknął głośno i targnął się za włosy. Furia. Chaos. To nie była nawet Ciemna strona Mocy. To było coś nowego, coś zachwycającego. Kylo westchnął i wstał szybko. Złapał Huxa za ramię i odwrócił w swoją stronę. Użył Mocy, by ten się nie ruszył, by nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Czuł się taki potężny. Tyle emocji. Zawroty głowy jakby był pijany. Możliwe, że był. Pochylił się i chwycił jego szczękę, zmuszając go, by się w niego patrzył. Przerażony, ale i wściekły. Kylo uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

_PUSZCZAJ MNIE! ZABIJĘ CIĘ!-_

Zimne oczy, które jeszcze chwilę temu były dla niego straszne, stały się piękne. Chciał skoczyć w przepaść do otchłani, którą mu obiecywały i nie lękał się. Pragnął tego, chciał więcej. Chciał trafić do-

 Źródła.

\- Dam ci to.

Hux nie mógł drgnąć, ale momentalnie ucichł. Jego źrenice uległy zwężeniu, jakby patrzył prosto w światło.

-Dam ci władzę. Uczynię cię Imperatorem. Sprowadzisz porządek. Tylko daj mi…

Uwolnił go od Mocy.

-Dać ci co? – powiedział ochrypłym głosem, nie uciekając od jego spojrzenia.

-Bądź moją siłą. Źródłem. Nie-

_Nie odtrącaj mnie. Nie oddzielaj mnie od tego, co jest w tobie._

-Ja? Kylo-

-Skończ z tą zazdrością. – Zacisnął mocniej palce na jego skórze, obserwując jak blada skóra od razu robi się czerwona. Hux nie zareagował. – Jest niepotrzebna i pozbawiona sensu. Dopełniamy się, Hux. Tylko razem możemy tego dokonać. Razem ich zniszczyć. Zniszczyć i stworzyć, co tylko zechcesz. Kontroluję się, ty poprowadzisz i razem sprowadzimy porządek.

-Kylo-

Westchnął i oparł swojego czoło o jego. Oddychał ciężko. Znajdował się tak blisko. Czuł to. Musiał mówić, bo Hux jeszcze nie wiedział wszystkiego.

\- Chcę tego samego co ty. Chcę zemsty. Chcę dokończyć to, co Vader nie zdołał. – Cofnął się i przyłożył dłonie do policzków Huxa. Delikatnie, zupełnie inaczej niż przed chwilą. Wykazał tyle czułości, ile tylko mógł. Pokaz ambiwalencji jego uczuć i natury. Hux musiał zrozumieć. –Będę… lepszy od niego, silniejszy. Chcę ujrzeć galaktykę u twoich - nie, naszych stóp, więc daj mi to, Hux. Daj mi to, po co sięgam. Z tobą nie dam się zwieść. Nie popełnię jego błędów i pokonam zakorzenioną we mnie słabość moich przodków. I uczynię to, czego pragniesz- oddam ci to, co ci się należy. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, jeśli tylko zgodzisz się na to samo.

Usłyszał głośne przełknięcie śliny. Hux otwierał usta i zamykał je parę razy. Znowu czegoś szukał. Spoglądał na bandaż na prawym oku, potem na usta, aż w końcu na lewe oko. Kylo czuł targające nim emocje, ale czekał cierpliwie. Słyszał niezrozumiały mętlik myśli - kłótnia jego wewnętrznych głosów, aż nagle Hux zamrugał i skrzywił się tak znajomo, jakby znowu dyskutowali na temat strategii zwyczajnej misji. A potem wziął oddech, podczas którego przymknął na chwilę oczy, a następnie otworzył je. Kylo znał już odpowiedź i Hux to wiedział, ale kiwnął głową i powiedział pewnym głosem:

\- Zgoda. Ale-

Kylo nie słuchał dalej, bo wrzasnął tryumfalnie w myślach.

Skoczył. Sięgnął, chwycił i nie miał zamiaru puszczać. Nigdy. Ciężar opadł z jego piersi. Wiedział, że gdyby Hux się nie zgodził, mógłby go zmusić, zmanipulować do współdziałania, ale to nie byłoby to samo. Nie, to byłoby oszustwo i nie osiągnęliby prawdy w tym, co było im przeznaczone. Zginęliby. Jednak tak się nie stało. Hux wyraził zgodę. Zrozumiał, że chcieli tego samego i podarował mu nić zaufania.  Odsunął się od niego, przerywając monolog i w odpowiedzi otrzymał zirytowaną a następnie zdezorientowaną i zaskoczoną minę, gdy popchnął Huxa na krzesło. Z jego ust wyrwał się jęk i uważnie go obserwował, kiedy Kylo stanął tuż przed niż i wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

 _Co teraz zrobi? Co on TERAZ robi?!_ - usłyszał jego myśli i uśmiechnął się, bo chciał zapamiętać każdy szczegół tego widoku - Hux oddychał głęboko przez nos, dolna warga stała się prawie biała przez zaciskanie na niej zębów, jego włosy w nieładzie opadły na czoło, niszcząc perfekcyjną fryzurę, zimne oczy błyszczały jak podczas gorączki, a mięśnie drżały lekko niekontrolowane z natłoku doznań. Kiedy Kylo wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego czoła, drgnął i rozszerzył oczy.  _Okłamał mnie?!_   _Dałem się zwieść! Głupiec!_

\- Ciii. Spokojnie. 

Hux otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale nie zdążył, bo zimne palce odsunęły kosmyki jego włosów na bok. Kylo westchnął trochę zawiedziony, a Hux prychnął i mruknął coś złowrogo pod nosem. Jednak, kiedy Kylo pochylił się ku niemu, nastała cisza.

-Mogę? - wyszeptał, przesuwając palce do skroni. Hux znieruchomiał, ale nie uciekał. Czekał. Już nie było w nim przerażenia, tylko zirytowanie, które szybko minęło, bo Kylo powędrował palcami w dół. Najpierw jeszcze raz musnął policzek, a potem opuścił wzrok na jego usta, jednocześnie je dotykając. Były gładkie, idealne, chciał ich posmakować, ale nie teraz. Odsunął palce, a Hux jęknął. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone.  

-Ja... 

-Wszystko będzie dobrze. Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze.

Upadł na kolana, nigdy nie łamiąc łączącego ich spojrzenia. Wyciągnął ręce, opierając je na naramiennikach krzesła. Hux tym razem nie drgnął. Kylo objął go w pasie. Gdzieś w dali odezwała się jego niepewność, podsuwając mu obraz odrzucenia, choć wiedział, że teraz nie może do tego dojść. Teraz, gdy byli zespoleni.  

_Kylo! Zrób to. Już rozumiem! Czuję to. Czekam, do cholery jasnej!_

Przyłożył więc twarz, przytulając niezraniony policzek do piersi Huxa, ukrywając przed nim szaleńczy uśmiech, kiedy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, wsłuchując się w bicie serca i próbując zharmonizować ich oddech. _Wdech i wydech. Wdech i wydech._ Nigdy nie czuł w sobie tyle spokoju i zarazem życia, energii do działania. I wiedział, że nie był jedyny. Hux nie zaprotestował, kiedy objął jego wąską talię mocniej. Był w jego ramionach i poddał mu się. Całkowicie. Kylo podniósł głowę trochę wyżej, kierując twarz ku wyeksponowanej szyi – Hux oparł głowę o oparcie i wpatrywał się w sufit z zmarszczonymi brwiami. Sięgnął ku jego umysłowi  i z radością przyjął to, co zobaczył.

Wszystko, co do tej pory Huxowi wydawało się jego sensem życia, runęło i zamiast - co byłoby przejawem racjonalnego myślenia, próbować ratować, co się da lub uciekać – uciekać od Rena i jego propozycji, jego jadowitych podszeptów, irracjonalnych obietnic, sięgnął po niego. Pragnął wierzyć, nie – uwierzył mu i chwycił to, co ten chciał mu dać. Bo Ren jako pierwszy w końcu potraktował jego marzenie poważnie. _Marzenie?! To nie marzenie, to jego przeznaczenie!_  I w ramach ostatecznego poddania, podpalił resztę – niepotrzebne sentymenty.

\- Dam ci tron, Cameron.

Hux drgnął, ale nie powiedział nic na to, że Kylo użył jego imienia. Nie spytał, kiedy i jak się o nim dowiedział.

-Przysięgnij. Powiedz mi, że to nie jest jakiś postęp. Przysięgnij mi to, Kylo.

Choć prawdę kryjącą się za tymi słowami, dopowiedział dopiero w myślach: _Zapieczętuj to, co zacząłeś… Co zaczęło to coś, co mnie tutaj przywiodło._

Nie odpowiedział, przynamniej nie werbalnie. Chcąc go zapewnić o swoich zamiarach, dotknął wargami bladej cery, która powinna płonąć, być gorąca jak jego myśli, ale nie była. Jedna jego dłoń powędrowała do zapięcia przy szyi, a druga przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej do swojego ciała. Musiał dotknąć więcej, poczuć więcej. Oboje musieli. Hux zaśmiał się cicho, gdy w końcu udało mu się rozpiąć ten mundur i odsłonić lewe ramię. Jednak szybko ponownie zamilkł, kiedy Kylo zanurzył twarz w zgięciu jego szyi i poruszał bezgłośnie ustami, oferując muśnięcia wilgotnych warg na chłodnej skórze. Przysięgając i prosząc.

Dym papierosowy wciąż otaczał Huxa, ale jednocześnie, będąc tak blisko zasłoniętej do tej pory skóry, Kylo mógł wyczuć jego własny zapach i zapach zaskakująco słodkich, różanych perfum. Jego ciało pod wpływem jego dotyku stawało się ciepłe. To dawało mu niezwykłą chorą satysfakcję. _To już jest moje –_ pomyślał. Materiał jego munduru nie był przyjemny, ale to nie miało znaczenie. Był blisko. Tak bardzo blisko swojego zbawienia. Nie chciał wracać do Bena. Nie chciał być marionetką na usługach Snoke’a. I już nie musiał. Potrzebował Huxa, jego furii i umysłu a Hux potrzebował jego i jego siły. Zwyciężyli. Kylo dostał to, czego zawsze chciał, ale nie wiedział o tym. Głos w podświadomości ucichł, zrobił, co do niego należało.  _Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, zniszczą nas. Jeśli nie Snoke, to nasi przeciwnicy. Osobno, walcząc ze sobą i zarazem z nimi, jesteśmy słabi…_ Obaj ponieśli porażkę. Zostali pokonani i zmiażdżeni przez innych i ich własne ego, ale teraz powstaną.

-Przegraliśmy razem, a teraz zwyciężymy? – Hux wyszeptał mocnym głosem, a Kylo odpowiedział mu cicho, a jego wargi przesuwały się po jego szczęce: Tak.

Działając razem będą niepokonani. Dwie rozdzielone kiedyś części całości połączą się znowu, by sprowadzić zniszczenie na wszystko i wszystkich, którzy staną im na drodze do celu.

\- Snoke-

Kylo niechętnie odsunął się i spojrzał na Huxa, który teraz wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w ścianę przed sobą. Na jego ustach błąkał się szaleńczy uśmiech.

-Zniszczymy go –Kylo przysunął się z ulgą i szepnął to wprost do jego ust.

-Jego pierwszego. Nie będzie nam groził. – Kylo warknął, bo zamiast _nam,_ usłyszał jak Hux w myślał mówił _mi_ i wiedział, co to znaczy. Wiedział, że to monstrum wydało wyrok na niego. -  Koniec z jego rządami. A potem reszta. – Hux bezwiednie wsunął dłoń w jego ciemne, brudne włosy, a Kylo ponownie poczuł euforię. Otępienie minęło i furia znowu wybuchła ogniem sięgającym granic otchłani i pochłaniającym wszystko. – To będzie koniec. Dziś jest pierwszy dzień ich końca.

-Tak. Zabiję go. Snoke zginie i z przyjemnością uczynię jego śmierć jak najgorszą. Kiedy będę z nim kończyć, będzie błagał cię o śmierć.

Hux spojrzał w dół i westchnął milimetry od ust Kylo.

-A potem pokonamy resztę. I w końcu uczynisz mnie Imperatorem, jak przysiągłeś. I będziesz przy mnie, będziesz moim Rycerzem. Będziemy rządzić. Ty i ja. – Hux dał się pochłonąć wizji przyszłości, emanując histeryczną błogością. – Nikt nas nie zatrzyma.

Kylo uśmiechnął się, pozwalając się pochłonąć tej pasji. Ben zginął na zawsze. Nie potrzeba było zabijać Hana Solo. Jedyne czego potrzebował to ta brakująca część jego siły, którą okazał się ten człowiek. Hux.  _Hux. Hux. Hux._ Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wrócił z podróży do domu. W końcu go odnalazł. Koniec tułaczki. Już nie zabłądzi. Teraz wystarczy tylko chronić Huxa. Chronić Źródło. Spełni swoje przeznaczenie. Moc i obłęd. Zaśmiał się głośno z przyjemnością i złowrogo.

-Ty i ja. Razem. Pokażemy im, czym jest potęga. Zniszczymy, by stworzyć na nowo. Doskonalsze niż kiedykolwiek.

Druga ręka Huxa także powędrowała do jego włosów, gdy pochylił się w stronę Kylo.

-Powiedz mi tylko dlaczego teraz? Wcześniej gardziłeś mną, a ja tobą. Nie widzieliśmy tego. Muszę zrozumieć, Kylo.

-Upadliśmy, mój Generale. Razem. I tak też powstaniemy, by zniszczyć tych, którzy rzucili nas na kolana i byli tego świadkami. Moc wezwała cię do mnie, a potem pokazała mi drogę do ciebie. Byśmy mogli to zrobić - wypełnić nasze przeznaczenie.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz, Kylo?

_Uda nam się? Naprawdę? Powiedz mi to, co chcę usłyszeć. Powiedz to na głos, by stało się namacalne. Byśmy mogli zapomnieć o przeszłości całkowicie._

\- Nie wierzę. Jestem tego pewien. Przysięgłem ci, że to zrobię i teraz musisz tylko to zrobić. Poczekać.  Snoke wysłał mnie tutaj, gdy jeszcze nie dokończyłem treningu, bo myślał, że tak to powstrzyma – powstrzyma nasze zjednoczenie. Wiedział, że rzucimy się sobie do gardła. – Kylo dotknął tył szyi Huxa i ścisnął go. – Liczył, że nas rozproszy, że nie ujrzymy tego, do czego razem jesteśmy zdolni. Podsycał w nas chęć rywalizacji, zamiast skupienia się na wspólnym celu. Wiedział, że moje czyny, moja niestabilność wyprowadzi cię z równowagi, będziesz mną gardził. Wiedział, że twoja postawa sprawi, że będę cię nienawidził. Wiem to. Dopiero teraz to dostrzegłem. I ty też to wiesz. Jednak teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. Nie przewidział tego, że coś silniejszego od niego nas połączy. Nie udało mu się przechytrzyć przeznaczenia. Teraz on czuje nasze groźby i się boi.

-Boi się? – Hux mruknął, zamyślony, ale zdradziło go drżenie kącika warg.

-Tak. Wie, co się stało. Próbuje mnie wezwać, ale nie może, bo dałeś mi to, czego potrzebowałem, by go przezwyciężyć, by się uwolnić.

-Hm. Musimy wymyś-

-Nie. Nie będziemy uciekać. Wiem, że masz mnie mu dostarczyć. I dostarczysz - jego kata. Najwyższy czas. Uwolniłem się, teraz czas na ciebie. Nie pozwolę mu, by ciebie tkną. A potem wyruszymy po resztę. Zawładniemy wszystkim.

Kylo przybliżył się tak bardzo, że Hux odruchowo zamknął oczy, a gdy się odezwał ich wargi dotykały się. Ich oddechy połączyły się w jedno.

\- Mój Imperatorze.

I w końcu poczuł smak.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Z paru imion, które zaproponował dla Huxa fandom, wybrałam Cameron, bo pasuje mi jakoś do niego.  
> To już chyba wersja ostateczna. Chyba. Bo jestem dziwnym człowiekiem, który potrafi milion razy poprawiać nawet kilku zdaniową wypowiedź.


End file.
